


That One time, In The Locker Room...

by Neonna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crying, Double Anal Penetration, Foreplay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami thinks Kuroko must have forgotten something in the change room, so he goes looking for him. When he hears Kuroko's voice, he thinks he's hurt, but he's so very wrong in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One time, In The Locker Room...

**Author's Note:**

> Writing multi is tricky. I find them to be stressful, but I did have a lot of fun with this one. Enjoy!

**That One Time, In The Locker Room...**

Kuroko was missing. Kagami turned around in a circle to make sure that Kuroko wasn't standing next to him. His child-like movements drew snickers, and soft giggles from a group of passing girls, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice. Nope. Kuroko was definitely missing.

Kagami drew a long sigh, and adjusted the gym bag on his shoulder. It was after their latest game. He was exhausted, and just wanted to go home. He entertained the idea of leaving without Kuroko, but coach had a thing about everyone leaving a game together. It was likely she wanted to attempt to treat them to dinner again.

The easiest place to check would be the locker room so he headed there first. Kuroko probably forgot something. As Kagami pushed the door open, a voice reached his ears. It was unmistakably Kuroko. A cold chill shot down his spine, and his heart hammered against his ribs. It was Kuroko's voice, but it was strained, in pain. Had he fallen? Kagami pushed through the door, rushing into the heart of the change room. The sight that awaited him made him freeze, and his heart fluttered, but for different reasons.

Kuroko was indeed in the change room. He leaned against the lockers, facing Kagami. His eyes were screwed shut tight, cheeks flushed pink. Lips parted to allow broken moans, and harsh pants to echo off the walls. The sound rang in Kagami's ears, and went straight to his cock without his permission. The shirt of Kuroko's school uniform was pulled up, revealing pale, flawless skin in contrast to a dark hand that had a firm grip on his ribs. Kagami's gaze dropped. The rest of Kuroko's body was obscured from his view by the back of a dark blue head that bobbed up and down. Kagami snapped back up to look at Kuroko's face where light blue orbs had opened, staring at him. The eyes that were ordinarily blank were clouded. They pierced Kagami like a hot knife for just a moment before slipping closed again.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko moaned the name at the same time that his hips thrust forward, and a white hand buried itself in the Too player's hair. “Aomine-kun...w-we have a guest.” Kuroko ushered the sentiment in one breath as though it took a great amount of effort. Once he was done speaking the sentence, he slumped, visibly turning all control, and consequences over to Aomine.

Aomine himself remained on his knees before the smaller player, but turned his head. Kagami had never been on the receiving end of a bullet, but he felt as though he had been shot in the chest by the look of pure rage that Aomine gave him. Kagami took a step back, hands up, mouth open, preparing to utter excuses, or apologies or both.

“-or out.” Kagami caught the last half of the sentence, and it gave him pause.

“What?” Kagami said weakly.

Aomine thumbed a line down the corner of his lip to his chin, wiping away a string of drool, mixed with what Kagami could only guess was Kuroko. “In or out. Make up your mind, dumbass-ow.” He was cut off by Kuroko's hand in his hair, pulling, attempting to draw Aomine back to his aching cock. Aomine turned back to Kuroko, and when he spoke next, the words were thin, his mouth full. “Kuroko is more impatient than you think so decide quickly.”

As the room filled with Kuroko's moans once more, Kagami was left speechless, mind reeling. He tried to think about what had just happened, and what to do next, but the whimpers falling from the lighter blue-haired boy were distracting.

Kuroko was a sight to behold, thrusting slowly into Aomine's mouth, sweat beading on his brow as moans, gasps, and broken utterances tumbled from his mouth. He didn't know whether he found Kuroko himself to be attractive, but there was no denying that the sight before him was incredibly hot. While Kagami did enjoy Kuroko's company, he hadn't given himself time to process his feelings for the other boy. Wait, did he even have feelings for him? What about Aomine? They were rivals on the court, but Aomine was Kuroko's rival now too. It hadn't always been that way...

“Kagami-kun.” The redhead flinched at the sound of his name as it was repeated for the third time. Kuroko was looking at him once again, but Aomine hadn't stopped his ministrations. He could see the tremble in Kuroko's legs as he struggled to support himself against the onslaught that was Aomine's mouth.

Kuroko held out a hand to him, eyes filled with nothing but lust. _Fuck it._ Kagami walked back to the door, flipped the lock, and went to stand beside Kuroko. He would deal with the consequences later. Kuroko didn't give him the chance to speak before fisting his other hand in his hair, and pressing their lips together. Kuroko wasn't particularly rough, but his mouth was demanding, insistent, tasting faintly of vanilla. Kuroko pushed his tongue into his mouth to tangle with his own, that vanilla flavour mixing with his until he could no longer tell them apart. Their kiss deepened as Kuroko tilted his head to give him better access until their kiss was broken with a yelp.

There was a deep, rumbly, and yes, even sexy laugh as Aomine gave Kuroko's cock one last lick before getting to his feet. “Just making sure the two of you didn't forget about me,” he purred.

“How could we have forgotten you?” Kuroko said, his calm demeanor had returned, but it was tinged with anger as he rubbed at a dark spot on his thigh left by Aomine.

With a smirk, Aomine leaned in close to Kuroko. Close enough to run his tongue inside the hollow of his ear, eliciting a shiver in response. When he spoke, his voice was low, but loud enough for Kagami to hear. “Our guest is uncomfortable. Can you blame him?”

Kuroko gave Kagami a once-over, and his eyes cleared a little. He had always been perceptive to people's feelings.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said. His voice took on a serious tone, but he made no move to pull up his pants. Aomine kept his head bent close to Kuroko, but he was giving Kagami a smoldering stare. “It's alright, Kagami-kun. There will be no decelerations of love here, but that doesn't mean we don't want you.”

Kagami would have had a difficult time wrapping his head around any words right at that moment, but Kuroko was also including Aomine in this conversation. He wasn't quite sure what was, and wasn't being said. “W-what?”

“He means he wants to fuck you. Don't get me wrong -” Aomine's eyes flashed. “-I do too, but don't expect us to tell you we love you or anything.”

There was a dull thud as Kuroko slapped the former Teiko's ace upside the head. “Don't be so vulgar, Aomine-kun.”

Instead of deterring him, the slap only encouraged him as he pulled Kuroko close to his chest without looking away from Kagami. “Hurry, and make your choice, Kagami. Or I'll take Tetsu right in front of you.”

Kagami swallowed, his throat dry. “I'm in.” He had gone this far, hadn't he?

As the words left his mouth, the breath left his lungs as he was pulled forward by the front of his jacket, dragged across the change room, and slammed up against the lockers. His head knocked backwards, and a light ringing began to sound in his ears. Before he could recover, both his hands were pinned above his head, and a hard body crushed against him. It was difficult to miss the erection that pressed confidently against his thigh. Aomine covered his lips with his own, but his kisses were very different from Kuroko's. Aomine dominated, commanded, controlled, forcing his tongue into Kagami's mouth, before pulling back to bite at his lips. The hand that wasn't holding onto Kagami's wrists was not idle. To say that hand wandered over Kagami's body wasn't quite correct. Aomine explored with intent; finding the bottom of both his jacket, and his shirt, and sliding up against his stomach until he found a nipple, which was tweaked so that it bordered on the thin line between pleasure, and pain.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko's voice was so close that Kagami felt his breath ghosting against the underside of his arms, making him shiver. “Don't overwhelm him. You need to be gentle with people the first time you're with them.”

“Please,” Aomine growled as he pulled back just enough to rip down the zipper of Kagami's jacket. “He can go head to head with me in the court, so he can handle me in bed. Besides, I can't be so rough with you, Tetsu. You're not fragile-” Aomine ran his tongue in a hot trail from Kagami's ear all the way down to his collarbone, pushing his t-shirt aside with his fingers. “But you're still smaller than me.”

Aomine sucked on his collarbone, hard. Hard enough that it would mark, but he didn't care because as he was being marked, Aomine rocked his hips forward into Kagami, grinding their clothed erections together, and drawing moans from both of them.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko spoke again, but this time it was a request, or a command more-like.

“I know,” Aomine snapped back.

Aomine released Kagami's arms, and he, and his body were suddenly gone. Kuroko moved to capture Kagami's mouth in another deep, wet kiss, standing on his tip toes, and pulling Kagami's head down with a hand on the nape of his neck. As Kagami moaned into Kuroko's mouth, another pair of hands were on the waistband of his pants, pulling them down his hips.

“My my. Taiga wears no underwear.” Aomine's breath caressed the skin much too close to his cock, making him shiver.

Kagami looked down, and oh god. He never thought the sight of Aomine on his knees would look so hot. The darker-skinned boy stared up at him with those incredibly sexy eyes with fingers curled around the waistband that strained his cock downwards, but didn't release it. Aomine's nose was mere inches away from the tuft of red hair.

Kagami licked his lips. He wasn't ready to let the bastard win just yet. “I never thought that Aomine Daiki would be a bottom.”

Unfazed, Aomine reached into his track pants to grip the base of his cock. “I'm not. Learning to suck cock like a real man takes balls.” As if to demonstrate, Aomine swallowed him all the way to the hilt, and came back up in one, fluid motion. Kagami thought his knees were going to give out. “Tetsuya however is a perpetual bottom.” Aomine took just the head back into his mouth, and swirled his talented tongue in small circles.

“No I'm not.”

Aomine smiled around Kagami's cock, but didn't remove it while he spoke, causing shivers from the vibrations to rocket up Kagami's spine. “I take that back. Kuroko's a born and bred top alright, but he tops from the bottom. It's incredibly sexy.”

Seemingly satisfied with his arguments, Aomine focused his attention wholly on Kagami. He teased him at first, continuing to circle the head of his cock with his tongue, pausing to press the wet muscle into the slit of Kagami's cock, making him gasp. Kagami's eyes slipped closed as Aomine trailed that tongue from the base of his cock back to the head. He hadn't noticed that his hips began making shallow thrusts of their own accord until he heard a throaty chuckle from Aomine.

“You're such a whore, Kagami. It hasn't even been two minutes, and you're already trying to fuck my mouth. Are you even going to last until you can fuck Tetsu?”

Kagami felt a blush spread across his cheeks, partly from Aomine's teasing, and partly because he hadn't thought that far ahead. He opened his eyes, glaring, but before he could find the words to defend himself, they were stolen from his mouth. Kuroko was sitting on the bench in front of them, watching as Kagami got his dick sucked, but that wasn't what made him harden between Aomine's lips. He was not only buck-naked, but he was fisting his cock leisurely, his legs spread wide so Kagami could see everything. As Kuroko's gaze locked with Kagami's, a pink tongue swiped to wet his lips.

“Make him come, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko's voice had deepened, become husky, yet it somehow continued to hold its polite tone. “He will be less pent-up then.”

Aomine didn't have to be told twice. He swallowed Kagami's cock all the way to the base, but it was slower this time. Kagami's hands flew to splay against the lockers behind him, supporting himself as a curse left his lips. Aomine didn't pull back up, instead, he remained impaled on Kagami, and swallowed again, and again, and again, the heat of the back of his throat flexing around him. It was too much, Aomine's mouth on him, and Kuroko watching them, commanding that Aomine make him come. He couldn't take it.

“Fuck, Aomine.”

Aomine pulled back so he only took half of Kagami's length, his tongue pressed firmly to the underside, against the thick vein that pulsed there. He pumped the rest of his cock with his hand, fast, and hard as his mouth continued to work him. This gave Kagami what he needed: room to thrust, room to _fuck,_ and he did. His hips jerked into the heat enveloping him.

“Aomine, I-I'm going to...” Kagami panted the warning, feeling his stomach knot as he forced himself to hold back.

“Come, Kagami-kun,” he heard Kuroko growl, and he let go; burying both hands into Aomine's hair. He drove into that amazing mouth one last time. He felt Aomine swallow around him, taking his pulsing, hot seed before his shaking legs could support him no longer, and he slumped to the floor. His position brought him face-to-face with Aomine who was wiping away Kagami's come that had dripped out the side of his mouth.

“I-I'm sorry, Aomine,” Kagami's voice was hoarse, his throat sore as though he was the one who had been sucking cock. “I tried to warn you.”

Aomine wore a smug look before taking his lips in a quick kiss. Kagami winced, tasting himself.

“You _are_ a whore,” Aomine said. “Or at least, you scream like one. I think the entire building must have heard you.”

“That's rude,” Kuroko interjected. “Aomine-kun, come here please.”

Kuroko was still in his spot on the bench, but he was lying on his back now. He had both legs pulled to his chest, and two fingers buried deep within himself. From his viewpoint, Kagami couldn't see his face, or anything except his ass, and those fingers that disappeared inside him. He felt arousal begin to coil in his stomach, but it was too soon for his cock to harden again.

“You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it, Tetsu,” Aomine said as he moved to kneel on the floor in front of Kuroko.

There was a pause as though Kuroko was deliberating on his response. “I did enjoy it. Kagami-kun has a sexy voice.”

Once again, Kagami didn't get the chance to defend himself as Aomine shifted the topic of conversation. “What you do want to do, Tetsu?”

“I want both of you.”

“At the time same?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Okay? Okay? Kuroko wanted two cocks in his ass at the same time, and all Aomine could say was okay? Kagami got to his feet, tucking himself into his pants, he made his way to stand behind Aomine as the dark-skinned boy was taking a small bottle from Kuroko's hands.

“Don't get pissy, Kagami,” Aomine said. “This is Tetsu's choice. You can choose whether you want to participate of course, but it doesn't change the fact that he wants both of us. Tetsu has done this before.”

Kagami felt as though he had been slapped. He froze, blinking. “He has?”

“Of course, dumbass. You think I would allow him to take two cocks for the first time in some ugly-ass change room, and with a fucking amateur too?” Aomine had removed Kuroko's fingers by tugging gently on his wrist, and was already pressing one of his own lubricated digits past the shadow's tight ring of muscles, drawing a soft moan from Kuroko. “We need to take extra care though. He needs to be stretched, and it'll take time. I'll need your help too. For now, help him relax.”

Kagami didn't like being called an amateur, but he didn't want to hurt Kuroko either. He moved to kneel by Kuroko's head. The bench was wide enough to support his small frame. Kagami swallowed hard as the realized that once Aomine had taken over preparing him, Kuroko had hooked his hands behind his knees to hold his legs against his chest. Watching the two of them, it wasn't that much of a stretch to envision Aomine hovering over him, entering him, _fucking_ him. Kagami shook his head clear.

Kuroko's cock was still hard, and twitched with every thrust of Aomine's fingers. Swollen lips were parted as soft pants escaped him, and cheeks were flushed and feverish. Kagami buried his hand in the hair at the top of Kuroko's head, and bent to take his lips in a deep, gentle kiss. The locks of hair were so very soft around his fingers as Kagami made a loose fist.

“Aomine-kun!” Kuroko suddenly cried out against Kagami's lips, arching off the bench.

Kagami looked down Kuroko's body to see Aomine's smirk had returned. He thrust two fingers into Kuroko again, making the smaller boy thrash his head from side to side.

“There it is,” Aomine purred. He continued his onslaught on Kuroko until he had the shadow writhing, and gasping his name each time his fingers drove into him. Kagami could feel his cock begin to harden again.

“Aomine, please,” Kuroko begged, cock dripping pre-cum onto his navel. “Fuck me now. Please.”

“Not yet.” Aomine smoothed a hand up Kuroko's side, soothing him. “You're not ready yet, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko let out a desperate whimper, and caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

Aomine placed a kiss to the side of Kuroko's leg. “Take a breath. There's a pinch coming.”

Kuroko did as he was told as Aomine popped the cap on the small bottle, and poured more lube onto his hand. Kuroko gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as the third finger entered him, stretching.

“Kagami,” Aomine said, waiting for a moment for Kuroko to adjust before beginning to scissor him. “Reach into my bag behind me, and grab a condom in the pocket on the side. Put it on, and lube yourself with this.” Aomine tossed him the bottle that was slick, and almost dropped between his fingers.

Kagami obeyed, feeling a prickle of irritation at Aomine ordering him around, but he forced it to the back of his mind. Like it or not, Aomine seemed to know what he was doing, and Kuroko was trusting both of them. Right now, he needed to put the fact that Aomine was his rival out of his mind.

Kagami retrieved a condom, paused, and then grabbed another. He doffed his clothes quickly, leaving them discarded on the floor. His cock wasn't yet fully hard, but that was rectified by several quick, strong pumps. Once he had himself sheathed, he poured a generous amount of lube onto the palm of his hand, and made his way back to the pair on the bench, eyes downward, stroking himself. He remained oblivious to the twin looks of hunger he received as his naked form was revealed until a low, approving hum from Aomine reached his ears.

“How fun would it be to fuck you, Kagami,” Aomine said, licking his lips. “To make you bend, submit, and beg for my cock?”

The irritation that Kagami had pushed aside ignited into barely-restrained rage that burned through him. “I'd never let anyone fuck me, bastard. Especially you.”

Aomine gave a throaty chuckle. “We'll see.”

Kuroko released his legs, and got to his feet with Aomine's help. He was having trouble standing, and Kagami's rage fizzled.

“Kuroko, are you alright?” he asked.

Kuroko nodded. “I'm fine, Kagami-kun. My legs have fallen asleep from that position.”

Aomine waved a hand at the bench Kuroko was just on. “Lie down.”

Kagami did, but his bigger frame had to go length-wise down the bench. Once he was on his back, Kuroko was on him, straddling his lap, hands roving. The smaller boy nuzzled the side of his throat, pink tongue darting out to flick against the skin. His hands found Kagami's hair, and used the strands to tug his head back to nibble at the hollow at the base of his throat. Kuroko's movements were so...sex kittenish, and Kagami had to grip his hips, stilling him as he rubbed his ass wantonly against Kagami's dick.

Kagami flinched as he felt hands on his dick that wasn't his, and wasn't Kuroko's. He tilted his head to try, and see what was happening, but Kuroko remained in the way until he leaned down low on Kagami's chest, ass in the air Aomine had one hand on Kuroko's hip, and one hand on Kagami's cock. He was guiding a horny, squirming Kuroko, lining him up until Kagami could feel himself pressing against Kuroko's entrance.

Aomine stopped, and locked eyes with Kagami. “Don't thrust,” he said. “Once you're inside, I need to stretch Tetsuya more.”

Kagami nodded just as Kuroko took the head of his cock, making them both moan. His length was taken easily, sliding into Kuroko to the hilt. It was hot, so hot it felt like Kuroko's heat was scorching him. It was then that Kagami silently thanked Aomine for making him come once already. Otherwise he would have as soon as he entered Kuroko. Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko, holding onto him tightly as he trembled with the effort of obeying Aomine's request. Kagami was proud of himself for managing to hold onto his self-control, at least until Kuroko moved. It was a small movement, barely a movement, but the both of them felt it, and groaned.

“Fuck, you two are hot,” Aomine growled, and Kagami didn't miss the hand that reached to adjust himself inside his jeans, or the tongue that dampened his lips. “Kuroko, stop teasing, or I'll be too rough.”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko whimpered, his breath hot against Kagami's chest. “Please, hurry. I need to come.”

“I know. Believe me, I _fucking_ know.”

Unlike him, neither Kuroko or Aomine had come yet. Kagami didn't know how they were managing to hold back, he was about to lose it, despite coming once already.

Spots appeared in front of his eyes as Kagami felt a finger slide up next to his cock, still buried inside Kuroko. He didn't remember much about what happened next, all his attention was focused on staying still, and trying not to come just from hearing Kuroko's desperate, needy moans. It was as though his mind blacked out, until a firm hand on his hip drew his attention.

Aomine was waiting for him to open his eyes. “I'm going to enter Tetsuya now,” he explained, but his voice could no longer hide his desire. “It will hurt him. I stretched him as far as I could. I need you to help me hold him still.” Aomine then leaned against Kuroko to whisper in his ear, his weight pressing down on the two of them. “Kuroko,” he soothed. “Are you ready?”

Kuroko nodded, and it was then that Kagami noticed his chest was wet. Tears were flowing out of the corners of his eyes.

“Kuroko,” Kagami said. “Are you sure? We don't have to do this.”

Kuroko lifted his head, and smiled, actually smiled. He placed a chaste kiss onto Kagami's lips, and then tilted his head to plant another on Aomine. “It hurts,” he said, voice strained. “And it will hurt, but then, it will feel so good.” He shuddered in anticipation.

“Tetsuya, deep breath,” Aomine said, and Kagami felt the head of Aomine's cock slide against his as he slowly, carefully pushed into the smaller boy between them.

Kuroko clung to Kagami, dull nails digging into his shoulders. A strangled cry that was part pain, and part pleasure tore itself from his lips. Kagami felt like he was going to lose it, his head spun. Never would he have dreamed it would feel so good to be balls-deep with another cock sliding in next to his own. Aomine trailed his hands over Kuroko's back, praising him as he inched forward painfully slow. Kagami could feel Aomine's cock twitching, and his thighs trembling; it was taking everything he had not to ram forward, and pound into the tight heat. When Aomine was finally seated, he paused, and the only thing that could be heard was the desperate pants from all three of them as they waited for Kuroko to adjust.

After what seemed like forever, Kagami felt Kuroko's cock twitch against his stomach. The smaller boy's length had deflated through the strain of adjusting to both of them at the same time, but now, the pain was beginning to fade away, and pleasure was taking over.

Kuroko began to push back on Aomine, producing three different sounds from each of them. Kuroko whimpered, Kagami groaned, and Aomine growled. Aomine began to thrust his hips shallowly, biting down on his bottom lip so hard it was starting to swell. The darker-skinned boy set a deliberate rhythm that gradually increased in pace as Kuroko begged, and pleaded for more, finally giving in to his demands.

With each thrust of Aomine's hips, Kuroko slid forward on Kagami's chest, Aomine's cock pushing forward into him, and Kagami pulling out. As Aomine withdrew, Kuroko was forced back onto both their cocks by two pairs of hands on his hips. Finally able to get relief, Kuroko sobbed in pleasure as twin cocks drilled his ass.

“This isn't going to last,” Aomine hissed.

Kagami gripped Kuroko's ass, opening him wider, and timed his thrusts so he drove into the smaller boy as Aomine pulled out. They kept up their tempo until Kuroko threw his head back, and cried out. Kagami felt the hot, wet of Kuroko's release splatter onto his stomach.

With a curse, Aomine became unleashed. Like a wild animal, he fucked Kuroko with abandon, hips snapping with each thrust. Kagami couldn't keep up with his pace, but he didn't need to. Aomine's cock sliding against his inside the heat of Kuroko was pushing him closer to the edge.

“Ah, fuck. Kuroko. Aomine,” Kagami moaned as he spilled himself inside the condom.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Aomine growled as he to found the release he had been searching for.

The first thing that Kagami heard was the ringing. A high-pitched whine roared in his ears either from Aomine slamming him up against the locker, or Kuroko moaning in his ear, or both. The second thing that Kagami heard was the sound of Kuroko's even breath, and laboured panting coming from behind the shadow.

“I'm pulling out now,” Aomine announced before withdrawing.

A small gasp left Kuroko, but he turned his head on Kagami's chest. Kagami brushed the hair from his shadow's forehead, trying to catch a view of his face. 

"Is he asleep?" Kagami asked.

"Looks that way. That or he passed out." Aomine had pulled the condom off his down dick, and was hitching up his pants. He tossed the condom into the nearby waste bin, and grabbed his gym bag. Sauntering over to where Kagami still lie with Kuroko in his arms, he ran a finger down the side of Kuroko's hips, and clicked his tongue. "Tetsuya is going to kill me. Apologize to him for the bruises on his hips for me, will you? Although, I can't take all the blame."

"You're leaving?" Kagami fumed, suddenly offended for reasons he didn't understand.

"Of course, what else do you expect me to do? We'll have our own time together soon. See you around." There was a click of the lock, and Aomine was gone.

Kagami swore under his breath as he struggled to come up with a way of getting himself, and Kuroko dressed.

_That bastard._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this particular work is complete, and I will most likely not be adding additional chapters. I am working on similar fics in Kuroko no Basuke, so if you wish to be made aware of those works when they are posted, please hit the "user subscribe" button, and not the "subscribe" button located in this works. Thank you!
> 
> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
